Travel booking systems often include functionality for providing travel locations to users. When programmatically providing travel locations to a user, it is important to present contextual and interesting content describing the locations such that the user is motivated to travel to the location. In some travel booking systems, such contextual and interesting content is identified using methods based on words that appear with high frequency in travel descriptions and reviews. While this technique surfaces terms that are popular in listings and, thus, may provide some contextual insights into the location, the terms are often too generic to the location and do not particularly describe attributes of the location that may be of most interest to a user to whom the location is being provided. For example, using the term ‘apartment’ and ‘Muni’ would appear from listings located in San Francisco since these terms are commonly used in listings and reviews of San Francisco locations. While these terms are descriptive of and associated with San Francisco, these terms do not identify attributes of San Francisco that would entice a prospective traveler to visit the city.